Forever Family
by Kyios
Summary: When Caleb's sister finally turns 17 everything starts falling apart...or is it finally coming together?
1. Birthday

**Chapter One: Birthday**

"Caleb?" I called coming in to the study, "Where's a copy of our family tree?"

"I don't know." He said without looking up from his laptop, "Why do you want it?"

"Project for school." I said sitting down in the big chair across from him, pulling my knees under my chin.

"Ask Mom." He said furrowing his brow, as he looked something up in his book.

"I did." I said not moving.

"And…" He said finally looking at me.

"She said to ask you." I shrugged.

"Well, I don't know where it is." He sighed returning to his paper.

"Aren't you even gonna help me look?" I said sticking out my lower lip in a pout.

"Catie," He groaned, "This paper's due tomorrow."

"Please, it is my birthday." I reminded him.

"Fine, but I can only look for 15 minutes then I have to get back to work." He pushed back from the desk.

"Thank you for taking time from your precious life to help your poor, annoying, little sister." I said placing a hand over my heart for dramatic effect.

"Not so little any more finally turning 17. How's it feel?" He smiled as he pulled a book off one of the numerous bookshelves lining the walls.

"Not much different," I admitted, "I do have a headache though." I said looking at the numerous titles lining the shelf in front of me.

"Take some Tylenol." He said placing the book he had back on the shelf.

"I did like an hour ago, I've had it for like a week, it won't go away." I said pulling down a book with no title.

"Are you okay?" He said looking over at me. I could see the worry in his eyes. Ever since his birthday he'd been so stressed. I hated seeing him so troubled.

"I'm fine." I lied. We went back to looking through the books.

"Hey," he called a few minutes later, "I think I found it." I walked over. He had a small book open to a page the name 'Danvers' written in elegant script across the top of the page followed by names, dates, causes of deaths, and short biographies.

"Thanks. This will defiantly help with my paper." I said grabbing the book.

"Why don't you read some of it to me?" He said heading back towards the desk.

"And distract you from your paper?" I made a face of mock horror.

"Oh, come on, that's probably way more interesting than advanced bio-chem." He said sitting down.

"Alright, you get to work and I'll let you know if I find any thing cool." I said taking my place across from him. He nodded and I started reading.

"Hey," I said about an hour later, "get this." I nodded towards the small book I'd finished. "Out of all the children ever born in the Danvers family only 20 of over 200 have been girls. How weird is that."

"That's impossible, Catie." Caleb said not looking up from his screen, he'd stopped typing.

"That's what the book says, and no girl born into the Danvers family has ever lived past 16."

"What about Great Aunt-" I cut him off.

"She married into the family." I handed him the book, "See for yourself."

"This is just weird." He said skimming through the book.

"Tell me about it." I smiled.

"What?" He asked taking in my grin.

"I think it's cool." I giggled.

"What?" He laughed.

"I'm the girl born in to our family to live past 16." I looked at all the names.

"I guess." He said looking at the book again.

"It is kinda sad though." I said looking up.

"Yeah." He said looking back up, over my head, "Hey, happy birthday in about 10 seconds." I looked back right as the minute hand drifted towards 6. It was almost 9:30. The exact time I was born. It all happened at once. The hand struck 6, Caleb smiled, and my piercing scream filled the air.

"Catie!" Caleb was instantly by my side, "What's wrong?"

"My head! Oh, my god, Caleb, my head!" His hands felt like ice as he pressed them to my face. I pulled back, it felt like someone was smashing my skull with a hammer. I could tell I was shaking but I couldn't stop. I heard him dialing his phone. I figured he was calling an ambulance.

"Catie! Look at me!" I tried to open my eyes but it hurt to bad, "Catie!" He shouted, then muttered to himself, "Come on, pick-up!"

"Catie, come on look at me." I forced my eyes open and he fell back, he'd been crouching beside my chair.

"Caleb?!" My eyes were closed again.

"It's okay, I'm right here." He picked me up and started running. I felt a strange sensation, like an electric current, then I heard the door swing open, we were outside. I felt the current again and then Caleb was leaning over putting me in his car. I heard the door slam and cringed at the sound. Then we were speeding to…well I didn't know but Caleb did, so I didn't care as long as the pain would stop. I heard him dialing his phone again.

"Pick up, Pogue!" He cursed when the machine picked up and dialed again. Pouge picked up.

"Pogue! Get Tyler and Reid and meet me at the farm house! Yeah, that was me, it was an emergency! Just hurry up!" And his phone slammed shut.

"Don't worry Catie it's gonna be okay." I just moaned.


	2. Family

**Chapter Two: Family**

I didn't know how long I'd been out but I didn't think it had been very long because it was still dark out. Then I realized it could have been a different day. I heard Caleb near by, he was talking to Pogue.

"Are you sure, Caleb? This is serious." I could almost see Pouge's face, eyes locked with Caleb.

"Don't you think I know that?! Her eyes were black as pitch! After all these years worrying, waiting for the day we'd lose her. Waiting for the day our stupid ancestors' mistakes would take her away. Now she's getting her powers, the same powers we've had for the past 5 years! Don't you think I know that this is serious! When Catie survived the crash, when we lost Anna," Pogue took in a sharp breath, "and Leslie," I heard Tyler stifle a sob, "and Morgan…" There was a crash as Reid punched the wall. "15 years ago she became your sister too, and you know it."

I was awake by now, none of the guys had noticed and I was glad. It had always been like I had four older brothers, not one, to watch over me, worrying over every scraped knee, every bruised shin, always watching out for me...

"_Seriously, Cat," Pouge stood below the talk oak, "climb down." I laughed._

"_You worry too much, now toss me my books." I pointed to the small messenger bag sitting in the grass under the tree._

"_No, Catie, get down." His voice was strained._

"_Oh come on, Pouge! I'm 15 I think I'm old enough to clime a tree." I looked up at the clouds floating over the tall spires of Spencer Academy._

"_Catie!" He shouted, Pouge never shouted at me._

"_Oh calm yourself, I'm coming down. Happy?" I said flipping my legs over side of the branch._

"_Yes, now be careful, that's good, slower, good." He sounded like he was gonna pass out._

"_Would you stop!" I looked at him over my shoulder. My eyes widened. "Pouge?" This had been a very bad idea._

"_You're doing fine." Pouge smiled. I lowered my foot and went to move my hand when I slipped. I didn't scream it was way to fast. I saw Pouge sprint then felt the jarring impact as he caught me. I took a shaky breath before I broke into loud, broken sobs._

"_I'm so sorry!" I threw my arms around his neck._

"_It's okay, you're okay." He squeezed me tighter, "You're okay." That was the first and only time I'd ever seen Pouge cry._

Now something was…I was changing and they were afraid and all I wanted was to comfort them, to tell them it was going to be okay. So I took a deep breath, sat up, looked straight into Caleb's eyes, and started to cry. So much for being strong.


	3. Memory

**Chapter Three: Memory**

"Shh, it's okay." Caleb was half way off the old couch he'd been sitting on, but it was Reid who wrapped his arms around me. I buried my head in his shoulder.

"You can do this, you hear me, you can do this, Catie." He kissed the top of my head before he ran out the door. I was shocked, Reid never hugged me in front of the guys.

"Reid!" Tyler started after him then stopped, turned, and closed the distance between us in two long strides and gave me a quick hug, "Sorry, Cat, I'm his ride, and I wouldn't put grand theft auto past him." He winked. I laughed through my tears.

"I'll leave you two alone," Pouge gave me a brief hug, "See you later, Cat. Caleb." Caleb just nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Caleb asked, patting the couch next to him.

"Actually," I said sitting next to him. "I feel fine, better than ever, actually. It's weird, I feel strong, powerful."

"Catie, this power, it's more seductive than you can image, it's addictive, it ages-"I cut him off.

"I know." I whispered.

"What?" He looked at me.

"Last year, the night of the party at the Dells…"

"_Hey," Reid was leaning in the doorway._

"_Hey, uh, Caleb's at the Dells why aren't you there?" I asked looking at my watch the party was about to start._

"_Just thought I'd see if you wanted to go, mind if I come in?" He smiled_

"_Uh, sure," I swung the door open wider. He made his way down the hall._

"_Thanks, Cat." He settled into one of the numerous chairs spread throughout the family room._

"_Can I get you anything?" I said leaning on the back of the chair._

"_Well, aren't you just a perfect little hostess." He smiled up at me, "Get me something to drink?" I raised an eyebrow, he sighed, "Please?"_

_I rummaged through the fridge and found a bottle of Coke. I shut the door and started back down the hall. A chill struck me and I shivered. I turned the corner._

"_Here you go. Oops!" The bottle slipped from my fingers and stopped inches from the ground. I looked up into Reid's pitch black eyes._

"_So," He said, "do you wanna go or not?" He smiled._

"I'm going to kill him!" Caleb shouted pacing the room.

"Come on, Caleb!" I begged, "Don't be mad at him!"

"No, Catie, don't even try to get him out of this. He broke the laws of the Covenant! Don't even _think_ about trying to get out him of this!" He stormed out of the room.

"Caleb!" I yelled after him. I ran to the window just in time to see him slam his door. He blared the horn. I sprinted to the car and got into the passenger seat, fumbling with my seatbelt as he threw the car into reverse.

"Caleb, slow down, you're going too fast!" I clutched the door handle as he whipped around the corners, "Please, stop!" The truck came out of nowhere. The view from the windshield went from the darkest of blacks to a sheer blinding white.


	4. Awakening

**Chapter Four: Awakening**

It was the beeping that woke me. The beeping and the pain. I whimpered and instantly felt a hand on top of my own. It was clammy and surprisingly gentle.

"Catie," Reid's voice was stressed, "Thank God you're awake." I felt his lips lightly touch my brow.

"Reid?" My throat was dry, my voice cracked, "What happened?"

"There was an accident, you've got a few bumps and scrapes, and you'll be really sore for a while, but you'll make a full recovery." He kissed my brow again.

"Reid, where's Caleb?" My eyes fluttered open. Reid's face was twisted into a mask of anger, sorrow, and pain. His eyes were red rimmed.

"No," I pulled my hands back, "no, Reid, where's Caleb? Where is Caleb?!" I screamed, pounding on his chest.

"Shhh, shhh," He pulled me to his chest, "It'll be okay, Catie, we'll make it through this."

"I know _we_ will," I sobbed, "but what about Caleb?"

"He's in a coma, Catie. He in the I.C.U., the doctor's say it's his brain's way of protecting itself." He hugged me tighter and I winced, "Sorry, I'm just so glad you're okay."

"Why's _he _hurt so badly? We were both in the car." I whispered.

"Catie, they found you 20 feet from the car. You weren't wearing your seatbelt." I felt him shake.

"Yes, I was." I stumbled through what I could remember of the accident, "I had to rush because Caleb started driving before I was even in the car. I know I was wearing a seatbelt, Reid." I looked up into his eyes.

"Then how did you…" His eyes shifted out of focus, like he was seeing something that wasn't there. Realization sparked in his eyes. I was only a beat behind him.

"_I love you, Catie," was the last thing I heard before I dissolved. I knew I was dead, I had to be, I was floating through the air. It had been quicker than I thought. I hadn't felt a thing. I crashed back to reality when I slammed face first onto the asphalt. I saw the truck plow through my brother's car right as a piercing scream filled the air. As I drifted towards unconsciousness I realized it was mine._

"He did it, didn't he? He used to get me out of the car?" My throat swelled and tear poured down my face.

"Oh, Catie," Reid stroked my hair, "don't cry, everything will be okay."

"My brother could _die_ because he saved my life, how is everything going to be okay?" Reid opened his mouth to answer, but closed it, when a tall man with dark brown hair sticking out at odd angles, walked in the door. His eyes were red rimmed with fatigue and showed to much worry for a man who looked to only be in his mid-twenties.

"Miss…Danvers?" I nodded, "I'm Doctor Fields, I need to talk with you about your brother…Caleb?" My heart tightened.

"Yes?" I clung tighter to Reid as my world began to fall apart.


	5. Worry

**Chapter Five: Worry**

The doctor flipped open the cover of his metal clipboard,

"It says here he's 18?" He looked up from the chart when I didn't respond.

"Yes," I cleared my throat, "his birthday was a few weeks ago."

"And, does he have any allergies I should know about?" He pulled a pen from the pocket of his white lab coat.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm sorry but shouldn't my mother be answering these questions?" The doctor frowned.

"We been trying, but we haven't been able to get a hold of her. Do you know if she had any plans to leave the house tonight?" I shook my head. She was probably ignoring the phone again; ever since Caleb had Ascended she'd hardly talked to anybody, including her children.

"That was all I needed. Thank you, Miss Danvers." He nodded slightly as he turned and left the room. Reid unwrapped his arms from around my shoulders and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Where are Pouge and Tyler?" I said picking at the tape holding the I.V. in the back of my hand. Reid folded his hand around mine to stop my fidgeting.

"They're upstairs waiting for any news." I stared at his hand on mine. He followed my eyes, "I'm sorry, does that hurt?" He pulled his hand back.

"No, that's okay." I slipped my hand back into his. "Hey do you remember the day you guys taught me to ride a bike?" He tensed.

"_I don't need your help, Caleb!" I shouted gleefully, "I can ride all by myself!" I pedaled the small pink bike down the street where Pouge, Tyler, and Reid were standing clapping._

"_Catie, slow down." Caleb half-laughed, but I ignored him. I whizzed by the three teenagers waiting for me in front of Pouge's house and farther down the street, squealing in delight all the way._

"_I'm so fast!" I giggled._

"_Catie, stop!" Tyler's voice was panicked. I heard the screech of a car's breaks before I flew threw the air. I was instantly surrounded by three very concerned teenagers._

"_Catie!" Pouge, Tyler, and Caleb said in unison. I bawled as Caleb picked me up off the ground. Reid ran up panting._

"_Are you okay, Catie?" He rubbed his eyes._

"_Uh-huh." I nodded._

"_You have to promise me right now that you'll be more careful, okay? Promise?" I'd never seen Reid this serious before._

"_I promise." He smiled._

"_That's my girl." He rumpled my hair, "Now let's go get some ice-cream, 'kay?"_

_The driver's apologies faded behind me,_

"_She came out of nowhere. I don't know how I stopped in time. It's like I wasn't even in control of the car…"_

"Yes. And before you ask, yes, I used." His eyes were squeezed shut.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" I stammered.

"It's fine, you have the right to know." He opened his eyes, "You've got a lot to learn, Cat." I nodded.

"I'm gonna have four great teachers." I tried to smile.

"Yeah," He grinned, but I heard the doubt in his voice. There was a knock at the door. I jumped and Reid pulled his hand back. Pouge paused in the doorway.

"Hey, Pouge" I pushed myself farther up in bed and Reid jumped to his feet to help. I shook my head, "I'm fine." Pouge walked up to the bed and hugged me gently.

"Hey, Catie, how ya' feelin'?" He tried to smile.

"I'm fine. How are you doing?" I frowned. I could tell he hadn't slept and his hands were shaking. His shirt was rumpled and his hair was messy. I took a closer look at Reid, his hair was smoothed back, he always ran his hands through his hair when he was nervous. His phone was lying next to his gloves and beanie.

"Don't worry about me, Cat." Pouge sat at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes, "that's gonna happen. Where's Ty?"

"He's talking to the doctors." Pouge frowned.

"Oh." I sighed.

"The doctors have sorta' frozen us out." He yawned.

"You should go home," I looked at Reid, "You both should."

"I'm cool sleeping here." Reid patted the arm of the chair.

"Yeah and I'm sleeping upstairs." Pouge nodded towards the door.

"Hey can you guys do me a favor?" I took a deep breath.

"Uh, sure." Reid stood up, "What do you need?"

"Can you get me a nurse?" I slid my legs off the bed, "I need to go see my brother."


	6. Will

**Chapter Six: Will**

"Catie, I don't think that's a good idea." Reid looked at Pouge.

"Yeah, Cat, why don't you wait 'til morning?" He put a hand on my arm, I shrugged it off.

"I'll go whether you help me or not." I struggled to get to my feet. Reid softly pushed me back down. I glared.

"Just 'til I get a nurse." Pouge started to protest but Reid cut him off, "Do you really think we could stop her? She is related to Caleb." Pouge shrugged.

"Fine, I'll meet you up there. Baby Boy'll wanna know she's awake." Pouge gave me a quick hug and nodded to Reid before he walked out the door.

"Be right back." Reid kissed my temple then went to find the nurse. I reached for the small pile of things on the night stand next to me. My silver RAZR sat on top. I'd had that phone for year and it still worked like new. I flipped it open. Caleb's smile greeted me. He'd been watching T.V. with Sarah and I'd called his name right as I'd taken the picture.

"_Hey, Cat." I smiled he hadn't called me that in forever._

"_Hey. Hi, Sarah. How are you?" I curled up in the chair next to the couch. Sarah was laying on the couch, her head on Caleb's shoulder. He had his arm around her shoulder._

"_I'm great. How are you?" She smiled, I truly liked Sarah, and she was so good for Caleb. When ever she was around he was so happy._

"_I'm fine." I smiled back._

I looked closely at Caleb's face. In that moment he'd been completely carefree there was no trace of worry in his eyes. In that moment he'd been totally happy. In that moment he had been free.

I snapped the phone closed when a small, slightly plump lady walked in.

"Oh sweetheart! You should be lying down!" She hurried over to the bedside.

"Would it possible for me to see my brother, Ma'am?" She stopped for a moment then shook her head.

"He's in bad shape, sweetheart." She turned to straighten something so I couldn't see her face, "And, please, call me Susana."

"Please," I choked, "Susana, I have to see him." She looked at me, hesitant. She must have sensed my urgency, because she nodded.

"I'll go get a wheelchair." She hurried out of the room, wiping her eyes. Reid walked in from where he'd been waiting in the hall.

"You sure you wanna do this, Catie?" He grabbed my hand.

"Not really, but I'm doing it anyway." I squeezed his hand tighter as the nurse returned with the wheelchair. The nurse went to help me into the chair.

"Okay, let me just-" She put my arm around her shoulder. Reid stopped her.

"Here," He lifted me easily, "let me."

"Oh, thank-you." The nurse stepped back and Reid set me gently in the chair. He stepped back and let the nurse detach my I.V.

"Thanks," I flexed my fingers.

"You're welcome." She went to grab the handles of the chair but Reid beat her there. She looked at him like she might protest but then simply nodded and left the room.

"Let's go." I said and Reid pushed the chair forward.


	7. Impatience

**Chapter Seven: Impatience**

The elevator was so slow, that by the time we reached the I.C.U. floor I thought I was gonna lose it. Reid's hand was resting on my neck. He was rubbing small circles on my back with his thumb, while he ran his other hand through his hair.

"Listen, Cat. I just wanna warn you, he's pretty messed up." I just nodded I didn't trust myself to speak. The doors whooshed open and I nearly jumped out of the chair. Reid pushed lightly on my neck to restrain me.

"I don't need this stupid thing." I said trying to stand. He didn't let go.

"Humor me." He pushed me into the hall and Tyler practically sprinted to my side.

"Oh, Cat." He kneeled beside my chair and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. He was crying. I patted his shoulder.

"Don't cry, Ty. Everything's gonna be okay." He stood up and wiped his eyes.

"Yeah." He nodded. "You're right." I looked down the hall and a familiar figure was slumped in the last chair of the row by the wall. I started to roll myself down the corridor and Reid grabbed the handles of the chair but I shook my head. He let go and I stopped in front of the crying girl.

"Hey, Sarah." I whispered. She looked up her eyes were bloodshot from crying and her face was blotchy and red. Her hair hung in her face. She just stared at me for a minute before she started to sob.

"Catie, thank God you're okay." She wrapped me in a tight hug and I hugged her back.

"Yeah." I patted her back. "How are you holding up?" She pulled back as she rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Not so good." She shook her head and grabbed another tissue from the near empty pack beside her.

"Just hang in there." I patted her shoulder.

"I'll try." She blew her nose quietly. I turned towards the door to Caleb's room.

"Reid?" He was behind me in a second.

"You don't have to do this." He whispered in my ear, "I can take you back to your room."

"I need to do this." I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes closed.

"_Please, Ty! I need to do this! Please take me!" I begged._

"_Why!" He threw his hands in the air, "Why do you need to go to the party?"_

"_It's only the Freshman Bash. Everyone who's anyone will be there!" I whined._

"_Fine," He pulled the keys to the Hummer out of his pocket. "Just get in the car." I screamed._

"_Thank-you, Ty!" I ran to the car and jumped in and was bouncing in my seat by the time he backed out of the drive way._

"_Catie, there are some seriously stupid kids in your class. You have to swear to me you won't drink. You have to swear."_

"_I swear I won't drink." I looked at him. "You know me better than that, Ty."_

"_You're right." He smiled. "You'll make the right decision."_

I pushed the door open and Reid pushed me inside.


	8. Power

**Chapter Eight: Power**

The room was dark and the machines were beeping steadily. I stood up and Reid didn't protest. He pushed the chair into the hall and swung the door closed. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders from behind. I flipped on the lamp next to the bed.

"Oh, my God." My voice was barely there. I buried my face in Reid's chest and sobbed. The left side of Caleb's face was covered with small scrapes and burns. The right side was smooth except for one thin scrape running along his jaw line. His left arm was wrapped from knuckles to elbow in white plaster. Road rash and sickly purple bruises covered the skin that wasn't concealed by bandages. His eyes flickered under their lids, like he was dreaming.

"Caleb?" I leaned closer, "It's Catie, can you hear me?" I reached out and took his hand. His eyes snapped open. His eyes sparked then faded to black. I was mist again. Reid stumbled when I was suddenly gone. His eyes flashed and faded to black as he grabbed Caleb's arms.

"Yo, Caleb! Calm down, it's okay!" Caleb fought Reid's grip. "It's fine you're safe."

Caleb's eyes flashed back to normal and I fell to the floor. Reid was by my side in a second.

"Cat?" He rolled me on my back, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I climbed to my feet and staggered to Caleb's bed.

"Catie," He sighed, "I'm so sorry."

"You should be!" He just looked at me, "Thank-you." I lean down and hugged him gently.

"I could have killed you." He shook his head.

"You almost killed yourself." I frowned, "Never use to save me before yourself again Caleb."

"I'll save you every time Cat." He grabbed my hand. I looked down.

_I dove in the ice cold water and kicked swiftly until my head broke the surface. My hands cut through the water powerfully. I turned my head to take a breath and saw Caleb a body length ahead of me. I kicked harder and flipped to push off from the wall. I darted past Caleb and looked back to see his face right as I smashed headfirst into the pool wall. The light grew dimmer and dimmer before I floated to the surface, I was sure I'd been sinking. Two strong hands pulled me out of the water and pounded on my back._

_I coughed and shook my head._

"_You gotta be more careful Cat." Caleb held me to his chest._

"_I told you freestyle wasn't my thing." I coughed again._

"I can save myself now." Reid put his arm around my shoulders and Caleb shut his eyes.

"It's addictive." Caleb whispered.

"I know." I squeezed his hand, "It's gonna take some getting used to."

"Catie, you have to be careful." He looked at me, pleading. "We have no idea how you'll react to this power, how powerful you even are."

"Oh trust me," I said smirking, "I'm pretty powerful." Reid grabbed my shoulders and turned me to face.

"Don't, Catie! Don't think you're above its side effects, above the addiction." Reid's face was inches from mine and I cringed.

"I don't! I swear!" He relaxed and released his hold on my shoulders, taking my hand instead, "I've seen what it can do." I shut my eyes trying to get my father's face out of my mind.

"You took her to see Dad?!" Caleb's face turned crimson. Reid paled, "God, Reid why didn't you just give her The Book of Damnation for her birthday?" Reid looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh, my God." Caleb ran his hand over his face.


	9. Love

**Chapter Nine: Love**

"Get out." Caleb kept his eyes closed.

"Come on, Caleb." Reid rolled his eyes.

"No, Reid. You broke the laws of the Covenant." He pointed to the door, "Get out."

"You told Sarah about us! How is that any different?" Reid shouted.

"Sarah needed to know what was going on and she's my girlfriend." Reid didn't respond.

"_We can't tell them, Reid. You know they wouldn't understand." I put my hand on his arm. He rolled his eyes and pulled me on to his lap._

"_They will understand, Cat." He sighed._

"_Can't we wait just a little longer; just until my birthday?" I stuck out my lower lip and Reid rolled his eyes._

"_Fine," He tucked my head under his chin, "But you really shouldn't worry. Caleb likes me. We may fight, but he does like me. And, who cares what they think? We love each other that's what matters." I looked him in the eye shocked._

"_What?" He looked upset, "Did I say something wrong?"_

"_You love me?" I asked smiling._

"_Of course I do. You know that." He laughed in relief._

"_Yeah," I wrapped my arms around his neck, "but you've never said it before." He took his hands and placed them on either side of my face._

"_I love you, Catherine Isabelle Danvers." He smiled._

"_And, I love you, Reid Aaron Garwin." I said before I kissed him._

"Yeah," I took a steadying breath, "And I'm Reid's." Caleb looked at me.

"Reid's what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"His girlfriend. I'm Reid's girlfriend." I half-smiled. Caleb's eyes flashed and Reid was instantly on the floor holding his nose. Blood streamed through his fingers. He staggered to his feet.

"Reid!" I grabbed his arm.

"It's okay." He shook his head, "Caleb…just calm down." He flew into the wall.

"Caleb, stop!" Reid lied in a heap on the floor, "You'll kill him!"

"Good!" Caleb said through clenched teeth. He flicked his wrist and I stepped between them. I felt the spark from some where deep inside, and then everything became clear. I threw my hands up and the blast of energy shot into the wall with a crash.

"I said stop!" Caleb's eyes faded and he took a deep breath. I let the power fade then went to Reid's side.

"Reid?" I shook him lightly. "Are you okay?" His eyes fluttered open.

"Catie?" He sat up.

"Are you okay?" I helped him to his feet. I winced when he squeezed my shoulder.

"I'm fine, we should get you back to bed." He walked out into the hall and came back with the wheelchair.

"Yeah," I sat down, "let's go. Bye, Caleb. I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay." Reid swung the door open, "Oh and Reid?"

"Yeah, Caleb?" He tensed.

"Sorry about the nose." He smiled.

"It's cool." He walked over and touched his fist to Caleb's, "See ya' tomorrow." He went to push me out the door.

"Catie?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah." I looked over my shoulder.

"Congrats." He half-smiled.

"Thanks." We went out into the hall.


	10. Falling

**Chapter Ten: Falling**

Pouge jumped up when we came into the hall.

"What the heck happened in there?" He said taking in the large cracks in the wall of Caleb's room. I blushed. Reid grabbed my hand.

"Uh, Caleb didn't take the news well." Reid's eyes flashed and the wall flew back together.

"What news?" Pouge motioned for Tyler to come over. Reid waited.

"Catie and I are dating." I could hear the smile in Reid's voice.

"Wow, congrats, guys!" Pouge punched Reid on the shoulder.

"I thought you'd been acting different." Reid and Tyler bumped fists. My face was beet red by now.

"Ah, don't be embarrassed, Cat." Ty nudged my arm.

"Yeah," Pouge tousled my hair, "You two are a cute couple." Sarah walked up.

"Is he awake?" She looked like she might collapse if the answer was no.

"Yeah, Sarah," She smiled, "Go on in." She ran into the room. My eyes flashed and the door swung closed silently. Tyler and Pouge stared at me, mouths hanging open.

"What? They'll probably want some privacy." I frowned, "Could you not gape at me, please? It's just a _little_ creepy." Pouge was the first to respond.

"Catie, how did you do that?" He asked slowly.

"Well, a long time ago our ancestors formed a Covenant of silence-" I started but Pouge cut me off.

"You should barely know how to use your power, and you defiantly should not know how to control it that well." Tyler just nodded along still staring at me.

"Please, stop staring!" I half-yelled, "Sorry, but I don't know why I'm so good at this any more than you do and gawking at me, it just doesn't help."

"You're right, sorry." Pouge said, looking down. Tyler followed his lead. I started to ask Reid a question when a harried looking Susana came out of the elevator.

"There you are!"

_"Catie, there you are!" I looked up and saw Tyler running towards me. I jumped to my feet and he pulled me up into his arms._

_"Young man, you need to watch over your sister much better. We do what we can but in these kind of crowds..." The security guard trailed off._

_"Yes, sir. I'm so sorry." Tyler didn't try to make excuses or correct the man, "Thank-you, so much, for finding her." Tyler's appreciation seemed to cool down the hot headed officer._

_"Well, can't take all the credit," He said smiling at me and I sniffed, "she found me on her own. I get that accidents happen, kid. At least this little one's prepared for when they do."_

_"Yeah," Tyler said hugging me tighter, "she is..."  
_

She had the look of someone who has just been relived of a great deal of stress, "It's time for you to get back to bed young lady." She scolded and moved to hold the elevator door open so Reid could push me into the small car. I waved good-bye to Tyler and Pouge as the doors slid shut. They smiled sleepily back at me. I closed my eyes as the elevator started its slow climb downward, I open them when it started racing toward the basement.

***

"Oh, my God!" Susana shouted as the elevator plummeted out of control. I felt a tingle run down my spine as the elevator slowed, looking up I saw Reid straining with the intensity of the power he was using. I panicked…until I realized I could help him. I willed myself to let the power wash over me and was overwhelmed by the amazing feeling of it. The elevator settled in the basement and Reid released the power.

But I didn't, I didn't want it to stop. It was amazing. I sat basking in it until a sharp pain brought me back to reality. I stared into Reid's panicked eyes and it took me a minute to realize that the pain had come from his slap. I just stared at him, kneeling so he was at eye level with me. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Never think you're above it. Never." He said and then he laid his head in my lap and sobbed.


	11. Healing

**AN: Oh my godness gracious golly gosh! I am a horrible bad author! I totally forgot about this story in all the craziness that is my life! If you are still with me I salute you cause there is no way my attention span is that long :P I hope the fact that this chapter is pretty long will make up for it. :D (I promise I'll try not to forget about you again!)**

**Chapter Eleven: Healing**

I was released from the hospital the next morning and the sun was way too bright compared to the dimness of the hospital. It had taken hours for a maintenance crew to get us out of the elevator. We had managed to stop it right in-between floors and that caused the majority of the delay. Susana had fainted shortly after the cable broke, so we were saved the major pain of having to try and think off an explanation for what happened.

I, however, was not saved a major lecture on the dangers of the power from Caleb when Reid accidentally let it slip that I'd had a little trouble letting go. That was one long car ride home. Reid promised to make it up to me, but refused to tell me how. He simply told me to wear my favorite dress and be ready at seven.

I almost cried when I saw my face in the mirror. I had landed on my face when Caleb freed me, leaving the left side of my forehead was a sickly purple rimmed with yellow and my right cheek covered in road rash. I turned from the mirror to the closet and pulled out the little black dress I knew Reid liked and slipped it on. I turned back to the mirror and then I did start to cry. The dress was as gorgeous as it had always been, but the low back showed the sickly bruising and scrapes dotting my back and arms and the hem, reaching only my knees, showed the scrapes and cuts on my lower legs. I looked horrible. It was like this, crying alone in my room, that Sarah found me. I didn't even hear her until she pulled me into her arms.

"Come here," she whispered soothingly, and led me to the vanity. She sat me down and grabbed a brush and began, gently, doing my hair. She pulled it up in to a beautiful bun that was just the right amount of messy. She then picked up the foundation and began to cover my face. She was so quick that I didn't even feel it when she covered my bruise and scrape. I jumped a little when I felt her hands on my shoulder and then I realized what she was doing. She was covering every inch of my skin, that wasn't covered with by the dress, with make-up. She was very fast and five minutes later she set the bottle down and grabbed the small bag of eye-make up I had sitting out.

"Catie, it's okay, you have to stop crying or this make-up will never look right." Coming from anyone else it would have sounded horrible, but Sarah made it sound like the nicest thing you could say to a person. It was right then that I knew this was the girl my brother was meant to be with. I smiled and took a deep breath and ten minutes later Sarah was done. I looked in the mirror and almost started crying again before a glance from Sarah stopped me. I looked amazing; you could barely tell that I had anything wrong with me. I mean, there we're a few dark spots, but nothing near as bad as what I'd expected.

"Thank you, Sarah." I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"No problem, Catie.," she hugged me back, "and I know the perfect final touch!" She ran out of the room and returned a minute later with a beautiful pair of black heels.

"I didn't know if you'd be up to walking in them, but I figured you could give them a try and if not-" I cut her off.

"They're perfect." I slipped them on, grabbed my earrings from my jewelry box, popped them in, slipped on a bracelet, and was ready to go. At seven on the dot, Reid rang the door bell.

"Wait here for a minute and I'll go answer the door, then you come downstairs." Before I had a chance to agree or disagree she was gone. I sighed counted to sixty and walked down the stairs. I nearly stumbled at the sight of Reid. He was dressed to the nines in a jet black tuxedo. His hair was hat free and actually styled and most of all he wasn't wearing his gloves. If the look on his face was any indication, he didn't think I looked bad either.

"Wow," Reid finally broke the silence, "Catie you look amazing."

I blushed, "Thank Sarah for that." She simply shook her head,

"No, no, no, it was fun. I love doing that stuff every once in a while. Now, you two go have fun." She smiled and strolled into the other room. Reid took my arm and led me outside and placed me carefully in the passenger's seat before climbing into the driver's and fastening his seatbelt, something he usually didn't do. He grabbed my hand and we drove in silence. We had no need for idle chatter, we were happy just to be together. Reid pulled into the parking lot of a small restaurant and came around the car to help me out.

"Do you remember this place?" He asked steering me towards the door.

"How could I forget?" I smiled.

"_Surprise!" Reid uncovered my eyes. 'The Rose' was the most expensive restaurant in town and here I was standing right in front of it._

"_Oh, Reid! Really?" I hugged him tightly._

"_Come on," He laughed and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door. Once we were seated at a small, private booth in the back and had our food, Reid pulled out a small box. I felt my throat go dry._

"_Catie, I love you," he said taking my hands in his, "and I was wondering if you'd accept this ring and with it the promise that someday I will marry you and be your everything and that I will take care of you as best as I can?" He released one of my hands and opened the box. Inside was a small silver ring with a beautiful blue sapphire, sparkling at me._

"_Oh, Reid, yes. Of course, I love you, too, so much." He pulled out the ring and slipped it on my finger and I beamed at him. Then he leaned in and gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever had._

We walked in the door and the waiter led us to our table and left us alone. I smiled happily at Reid. The night seemed poised to go perfectly.


End file.
